Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a projector and a control method thereof, and more particularly, to a projector supporting Miracast and a control method thereof.
Description of Related Art
Operating a projector in a meeting is a common experience for people nowadays. Before the meeting begins, a presenter needs to store an electronic file of a presentation into a computer, and connect the computer to the projector in a conference room. During the presentation, it is required for the presenter to operate the computer to switch between projected images, or utilize a presentation controller having a connection established in advance with the computer in order to remotely control the computer to switch between the images projected by the projector.
Nowadays, as benefited from rapid developments of wireless technology, wireless communication technology including Bluetooth, WiFi Direct may be used by the projector to connect with the computer, or even connect with portable electronic devices such as a cell phone and a tablet computer. Images may be directly transmitted to the projector in a wireless manner so as to be projected by the projector. A Miracast technology is a wireless display standard constructed based on WiFi Direct technology. The Miracast technology allows an electronic device to directly play videos or pictures on the projector without any cables or going though an access point (AP).
However, the Miracast technology only supports an one-to-one connection. In other words, while a device is playing the images on the projector by using the Miracast technology, that projector cannot be used by other devices. In this case, the other devices can be connected to the projector for playing the images by using the Miracast technology only when the currently connected device disconnects the connection by using a software installed therein. Nevertheless, such operating method is complex and inconvenient for users.